


You Can't Marry a Malfoy - Alternative Story

by FandomLovingFreak



Series: You Can't Marry A Malfoy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, George doesn't confess his feelings, It's the "what if" George hadn't proposed to reader in my other fanfic You Can't Marry a Malfoy, Reader-Insert, Sad, Spain silent S, Time Skips, Wedding, alternative, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLovingFreak/pseuds/FandomLovingFreak
Summary: The "What If" George Weasley hadn't proposed and "saved" reader from marrying Draco Malfoy in my other fic "You Can't Marry a Malfoy". Basically the first chapter of that fic re-written. Time skips ahead. I'm sad.Definitely check out my fic You Can't Marry a Malfoy if you want something happy after this:)Also look out for the sequel series TBD that goes with the original fic!!
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Reader, George Weasley/Reader
Series: You Can't Marry A Malfoy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960204
Kudos: 21





	You Can't Marry a Malfoy - Alternative Story

"What do you mean you're marrying Draco Malfoy?" George practically yells at his best friend. She looks down at her hands, trying to hide the emotions that swarm her face.

"I--Mum and dad decided it was a good match--"

"A good match? He was a  _ Death Eater _ (y/n). His  _ whole family _ was Death Eaters." He wants to reach out and shake her… shake the idea out of her head. She can't marry that…

"I didn't decide this, George! I don't know why you're acting like this was my idea!"

"Can't you stop it? This can't be legal…"  _ You can't marry him...I lo-- _

"I know your family doesn't--doesn't do  _ pureblood things _ like this, but It's completely legal."

He takes her hand in his when a few tears drip from her eyes, "Hey...Is there no way?"

"I don't know, George." Her lip trembles. This is nothing like the (y/n) he knows. She never cries in front of people, even him. He can't lose her. She's the only thing that kept him sane after...after the final battle. 

"I don't think so…" she tries to hide the tears that now freely flow down her face. He's stuck in the dilemma of telling her to not marry Draco and telling her how he feels but also--Having to tell her how he feels is daunting.

***

He couldn't do it. No matter how he tried, the words refused to let loose. In moments like this, he wishes for his brother. Fred was the more confident of the two. If Fred had been in love with (y/n), he would've just told her. Told her a long time ago, probably when they were in school. Merlin, he misses Fred.

George looks at himself in the mirror. "Fuck--"

***

The next time he sees his best friend, he sees the diamond ring on her finger, and his stomach drops. It's a huge, stupid diamond that he could only dream of being rich enough to purchase. Worst of all, it was Malfoy's stupid ring.

"Hi." She looks miserable.

"Hi," he shifts awkwardly on his heels.

"So, I'm sure you heard."

"I didn't actually...but I see your--hand." His eyes flit away from her.

"Yeah…" she bites her lip, "you'll come?"

He tilts his head in confusion, "come where?"

(y/n)' s face scrunches up into a scowl, "to my wedding."

Fuck. It shouldn't hurt so much to hear her say those words. He hates himself for wanting to say no to her. How does he say no to her, though? She's his entire world. He'd give her anything she wanted, anything she could ever desire if she would just let him. But, he'd never be able to give her the one thing he wanted to since they were in school. He couldn't tell her how he's felt for years. How she occupies his every thought, how she's the best thing that's happened to him in a long time...because she wasn't his. And now, she'd never been his.

"Of course." The words slip out of his numb lips. Of course. Of course. Of course.

***

He almost thought Draco would have him thrown out of his home when he'd spotted him in the crowd. He wanted to punch, yell, break down when Draco had given him a nod. Instead, George found himself nodding back to him.

Her walk down the aisle seemed to last forever. Every step she took towards Draco felt like a piece of her was dissolving. Disappearing into a world, he couldn't occupy. He swore she looked miserable dressed up in her fancy, white dress. She was equal parts breathtaking as she was fake. Fake because this was a game of dress-up. She was playing the part of a happy bride when he knew she wanted to be anywhere but walking down the aisle towards Malfoy.

It's torture to sit and watch the woman you love pledge her eternal love to another man. He tries to tune everything out as the wizard marrying the love of his life to Draco Malfoy, asks her if she takes this man before him to be his lawfully wedded husband, expecting her to say "I do." A silence overcomes the room as she looks out at the crowd of people. Her eyes lock with his for a moment. His mouth is dry as they look at one another for what feels like an eternity. Finally, he nods, trying to seem okay at the moment he feels least okay in. (y/n) 's smile is tight as she turns back to Draco and utters the dreaded phrase. 

He lets a single tear rolls down his freckled face as she kisses her husband, sealing her commitment to him. He thought he could face her during the reception, but he finds his feet leading him out the large doors of Malfoy Manor. He apparates right as he hears her call his name.

Eleven Years Later…

The magic that seems to fill platform 9¾ has not changed since the first time he boarded the Hogwarts Express, he notes as he helps his firstborn with his trunk. Angelina, his wife, has her arm around his waist as they watch Fred II jump on the train with a quick, "bye mum, dad, and Roxy!" Roxy, his daughter, whines about wanting to go with her brother on the train. He ruffles her hair fondly. 

Something in him forces him to look to his right. (y/n) stands with Draco. He hadn't seen her since the wedding. Merlin, she hadn't aged a single day. A teenage (y/n) steps up next to the present day (y/n). He shakes his head, thinking he's gone a bit loony until a young boy walks next to them. Those must be (y/n) 's, children. 

(y/n) fusses over the boy's sweater, then tries to wipe away something on the boy's face before he's pushing her away wildly with a "mum!" She smiles, apologizing before she kisses his cheek goodbye. Draco gives his son a pat on his shoulder and his daughter a hug. (y/n) also kisses the older girl's cheek, getting a quick hug from the girl before she sends her children off.

The train's whistle shakes him from his stare, but not before (y/n) has her eyes glued to him. George panics, giving his old friend an awkward wave.

Her face softens in an instant. She returns the smile and the wave.

**Author's Note:**

> WeasleyTwinsAndDraco on Tumblr


End file.
